


Rose of my Heart

by Zillak



Series: SidLink Prompts/AU's by Liz [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Link is a gardener, Link is a smol bean, Link sings a lot, M/M, doggo Link, hylian!sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: Inspired by the song: Rose of my heart by Johnny Cash.Sidon finds life in the palace to be lonely.That is, until he befriends the palace gardener.





	Rose of my Heart

The warm sun shines brightly over the palace of the Zoran royal family.

The prince sits on his balcony, the sleeves of his white button up rolled to his elbows, his tan pants hugged his muscular legs and seamlessly fit against his tall knee high boots.

Prince Sidon runs a hand through long scarlet locks, pushing them away. He looks over the large expanse of the royal gardens.

He sighs and decides to take a walk in the garden, to ease his stressed mind and aching head.

In all honesty, the gardens were unlike anything Sidon has every seen, teeming with life, flora and fauna alike. Sun filters through the trees and over the pathway lined with flowers and bushes. The flowers were in full bloom, Silent Princesses, Nightshade, Roses, and many more beautiful flowers filled the garden with an intoxicating aroma.

A small river ran through the garden and Sidon watched as koi fish swam about, not a care on the world. Squirrels, birds, and rabbits happily made their way through the garden, running and playing.

He settles in the shelter of a white gazebo, the wood is weathered and stained through time. Ivy wraps around the splintered wood and roses grow around the perimeter. Sidon seats himself on the long bench that wraps around the edge of the building.

Birdsong and rustling leaves are the only sounds to fill the peaceful silence

That is, until he heard a voice.

It started out as a hum, slowly a quiet voice began to sing to the tune.

_We're the best partners this world's ever seen,_   
_Together as close as can be._   
_Sometimes it's hard to find time in between,_   
_To tell you what you are to me._

The voice was soft, a delicate tenor. The voice was coming from behind the gazebo.

_You are the rose of my heart,_   
_You are the love of my life._   
_A flower not fading nor falling apart,_   
_If you're tired, rest your head on my arm._   
_Rose of my heart._

Sidon smiles, letting the voice guide him like a siren to a sailor. The most pleasurable trance washed over the Prince.

_When sorrow holds you in her arms of clay,_   
_It's rain drops that fall from your eyes._   
_Your smile's like the sun come to earth for a day,_   
_You brighten my blackest of skies._

The source of the angelic song was found, on his hands and knees, packing soil tightly around a sapling rose bush. His back was to the Prince, only showing his golden blonde hair and small frame, beside the gardener sat a small dog, seeming as entranced with the song as the Prince himself.

_You are the rose of my heart,_   
_You are the love of my life._   
_A flower not fading nor falling apart,_   
_If you're cold, let my love make you warm._   
_Rose of my heart._

The man looks over at the small dog next to him and scratches behind it's ear with gloved hands. The strong smell of soil and roses was intoxicating, not as impactful as the song however. 

_So hard times or easy times, what do I care,_   
_There's nothing I'd change if I could._   
_The tears and the laughter are things that we share,_   
_Your hand in mine makes all times good._

The blonde gardener pulls a pair of small shears from his belt and snips off a few dead leaves. He then sprinkles small white pellets in the soil. The dog curls up and stares up at him.

_You are the rose of my heart,_   
_You are the love of my life._   
_A flower not fading nor falling apart,_   
_You're my harbor in life's restless storm. Rose of my heart._

The man removes his gloves and runs slender fingers over the dog's soft fur.

_Rose of my heart._

The song finishes and the gardener leans down to whisper to the plant he had just placed. "You'll grow nice and strong little one, be patient." The man smiles and began to clean up his area.

"You sing beautifully." Sidon compliments. The man in front of him starts, almost throwing his shears at the prince.

When he turns around, Sidon is floored by the man's face which was out of sight until now. His skin is tanned, obviously from working long hours in the garden where they now stand. Facial features soft and delicate, most striking are the wide, startled, magnificent cerulean eyes.

Under his eyes are freckles, small and plentiful. Sidon almost chuckles at the dusting of dirt on his cheek, like he scratched his face with a dirtied glove. The gardener stayed on his knees, eyes wide and cheeks red. Sidon distantly thought the man may have acquired a sunburn from his long hours.

The gardener gulps and sheathes his shears. He bowed down form his position in the dirt. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to disturb you your majesty! I-I will leave." He cried.

Sidon shook his head. "Raise your head, no need to be so formal. You've been doing my family a favor after all. The garden is immaculate." Sidon reassures. The gardener raises his head as commanded and he trembles despite the heat of the summer day.

The dog that was originally sitting beside him began nudging his arm, laying its chin on his lap. The prince noticed the dog wore a black vest that read ' _service_ '. The young man began to relax and gently stroked the fur of the animal. He took a long breath and smiled up at Sidon, he swore his heart stopped.

"What is your name?" Sidon asks. The man breathes slowly and thoroughly, like he has to plan out each breath accordingly. After a moment of silence, he answers, "Link. I would ask yours but you are the prince and my employer so I know yours already."

Link stands, it's just then that Sidon realizes the comical height difference, the young man only reaches to about Sidon's chest. He swallows back a chuckle.

"Link" Sidon echoes, tasting the name on his tongue, loving the way it rolled smoothly past his lips. It was short and sweet, just like the owner of the name.

His service dog stood close to his side, staring as if he was analyzing the prince, seeing if he was a threat. Link coughs, covering his mouth with a balled fist, he nervously scratches behind his neck and tries for a smile.

"Do you work here by yourself?" Sidon asks to which Link nods. "Yes your majesty. I was just about to move on to the north gardens, I won't bother you anymore."

Sidon shakes his head. "Actually I was hoping to get aquatinted with you, perhaps I'll join you to the north garden?" Sidon offers, confidently. Link gulps, making eye contact with his dog before nodding. "Of course, I just need to deadhead the geraniums and roses."

Link gathers his equipment and they walk toward the north garden. The walk was mostly silent, Link softly humming to a song and the clicking of his dog's claws against the concrete pathway.

The north gardens were filled with fruit trees, apple, peach, durian, banana, and many more. Bushes filled with berries, figs, and many delicious fruits lined the path. Link bends down to grab a handful of strawberries, handing a few to the prince. "They're the best straight from the source."

The prince happily accepted and bit into the sweet berry, the flavor exploding on his tongue in a symphonic burst of sweetness mixed with an underbite of tart. He sighed and looked to the sky.

Birds scattered the sky, singing happily. They flew over the two men and over the garden, toward the adjacent vineyards. The wind rustled the trees, sending leaves falling through the filtered sunlight. Link lay a pad on the ground and knelt on it. He pulled out shears and began cutting the dead buds off the rose bushes.

Link hummed along to the song he was singing earlier until Sidon spoke up from his place beside the gardener. "How long have you been working here?" He asks. Link is thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Since I was thirteen. So six years?" Sidon nodded that made Link a year older than himself.

"How'd you get a job so young?" Sidon asks. Link bites his lip. "Well, The orphanage where I grew up, helped me find a job. There was an opening as a servant in the palace at the time. So I started off cleaning for the kitchen staff, before they thought I was better use out here. So I read every gardening book I could find in the local library to prepare. I've been a gardener for four years."

"You're an orphan?" Sidon asks, dumbly.

Link sighs, scratching his head. "Yeah, my father was a soldier in the royal army, he died before I was born and my mother passed soon after my birth due to illness. None of my relatives would take me so I ended up at the orphanage where I live now."

Sidon nodded. "I apologize, that was insensitive of me." Link shook his head. "It's alright. I never knew them so it's not a sensitive subject."

The two spoke for hours, about the sweet and sour. The would laugh together and lament together. Sidon found himself truly entranced by the young man, and Link felt the same towards the prince. They were together until the sun was low in the sky and all of Link's work was finished.

Link wiped his brow and smiled at Sidon. "Well, it was a pleasure speaking with you, your majesty. Unfortunately I have to go, I promised the kids a song and I have to get back to the orphanage before dinner."

"I hope to speak with you tomorrow. Be safe going home." Sidon says, sad to be parting with his new friend. Link bows respectfully, straightening up and waving goodbye, his dog, which Sidon learned to be named Twili, following close behind.

Sidon turns on his heel and heads back towards his chambers.

••••

Sidon woke the next morning, the sun shining through his curtains, the prince pulled the curtain back to look down on the gardens.

He steps out onto his balcony, the morning dew creates a sparkling sheen over the concrete railings of the castle. Sidon leans his elbows on the rail, looking over the expanse of trees.

Sidon dresses quickly and makes his way through the door, down the stairs, and out the door towards the garden. The fruit trees are full of fruit, ripe and ready to be eaten.

Sidon strolls down the concrete path, trying to convince himself that finding Link isn't the only reason he was out here.

And there it is.

The divine voice of the gardener. The light caress of the ears, the emotion in his voice pulls on Sidon's heart and leads him to the lovely blonde.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_   
_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide._

Sidon approaches a grouping of apple trees, the song is coming from the tallest of them, among the leaves.

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it._   
_I know they're wrong wait and see._   
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._   
_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

Finally he finds Link, using strong thighs to support himself as he dangles upside down from a branch, plucking apples and tossing them in basket that sits at the base of the tree. Sidon has to resist the urge to stare at the stretch of skin exposed due to his shirt riding up.

_Who said that wishes would be heard and answered when wished on the morningstar?_   
_Someone thought of that and someone believed it._   
_Look what it's done so far._   
_What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?_   
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._   
_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

Twili lays along the roots, ear twitching as he notices the Prince's presence.

_All of us under its spell._   
_We know that it's probably magic._

Sidon seats himself on a bench amongst the trees, filtered light touching his features as he closes his eyes to listen to the lovely song.

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_   
_I've heard them calling my name._   
_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors._   
_The voice might be one and the same._   
_I've heard it too many times to ignore it._   
_It's something that I'm supposed to be._   
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me._

_La-da-da, de-da-da-do_   
_La-da-da-da-da-de-da-do_

As Link finishes his song he hums slightly, having balanced himself on a branch. Sidon applauded, startling Link and sending him tumbling off the limb, hurtling towards the dirt.

Link braces for impact but strong arms catch him in his fall.

His heart pounds against his chest as he looks up to lock eyes with the Prince. Sidon cradles Link on his arms like he weights nothing. Gentle hands hold him closer to Sidon's body. Link's breathing is ragged, adrenaline from his fall and being in the arms of the god-like man.

Blue meets gold, drowning each other in a pool of emotion and unrecognizable feelings. Hearts beating like drums against each other, threatening to break out. The little whisper in their heads, the one hinting at love, has grown louder, now becoming a thought, a tangible thought that makes Link's stomach swirl.

Sidon's face drifts closer to Link's.

Link's arms are anchored by the wide plateau of the Princes elegant shoulders. They lean in toward each other.

Before Twili barks, snapping them both back to reality.

Link's face explodes in a deep blush, Sidon's to mirror. The prince gently sets him down on his feet. "T-Thank you, for t-that." Link somewhat gestures toward the tree behind him and Sidon nods awkwardly.

"Would you like help with the apples?" Sidon asks, attempting to escape from the deafening silence between them. Link just nods and makes his way to the next tree.

•• **2 month time skip** ••

The past two months, the two men would meet everyday in the gardens.

Each morning was the same, Sidon would dress, enter the garden and wait. He could always find the gardener by listening, listening for the beautiful melodies that he would sing to himself. Link became comfortable with singing around the prince, instead of panicking, he would wave hello and continue his song. They would speak about nothing and everything, the would console each other, laugh together, and simply enjoy the presence of the other. The two became dear friends.

Today however, is different.

The two men sit next to each other on the cushioned bench of the white gazebo. The filtered sunlight warms Link's cheeks as he breathes in the scent of grass and of Sidon's spicy shampoo. The two are silent, listening to bird song, feeling the fall air sway their hair and soothe stress.

Sidon tilts his head to face Link, "How have things been at the orphanage?" Link mirrors his action and shrugs. "Styrk was adopted this morning, his new dad came to pick him up." Link reported. Sidon smiled, remembering the stories of the young boy.

"I'm happy for him, he deserved it and the parents seem nice." Sidon nods in acknowledgment. His fingers twitch at his side, yearning to reach out to Link's hand, to feel the soft but calloused skin on his smooth skin, never exposed to manual labor.

Link notices the twitch, long slender fingers with pointed manicured nails reaching to almost touch his. Link doesn't react to it however. As much as he wants to feel the smooth, cool skin, to feel the long silky strands of scarlet and silver hair, he stays still.

Besides, he's nothing. He's an orphan, he was never adopted, never wanted. People always looked at him like a problem. He was a blemish upon an otherwise perfect world. People knew he was wrong, Link didn't like girls like all of his peers; he didn't have academic smarts like his peers; and he didn't have friends like his peers, other than a few children he bunked with. Link needed a service dog to function in public, he suffers from anxiety and insomnia. Twili is the only one who keeps him afloat. That's how Link views it anyway.

Link is worthless. Sidon, Sidon is a prince. He's smart, kind, beautiful, and encouraging. He's perfect, nothing can compare. Link sees himself little more than the refuse floating idly in the cold winds of life. Link sighs heavily, depressed from these thoughts, he feels Sidon nudge his pinky with his own.

Link almost cried when Sidon curled his little finger around Link's.

The blonde closes his eyes, absorbing the feeling, giving himself this one moment of contact. Sidon takes it a step further and intertwined their fingers, scooting fractionally closer.

"Link?"

Sidon sounds calm, different from Link's pounding heart and flushed cheeks. The gardener hums but doesn't dare open his eyes.

"Is this okay?" He whispers. Link doesn't verbally respond, just nods.

Link's eyes shoot open when he feels Sidon's warm thigh press against his tightly, his eyes immediately lock with honey golden eyes, staring down at him. "Is this okay?" He asks again, his heart beating against Link's.

Link nods, inside he screams.  _No! Don't let me tarnish your perfection, don't get dirtied by my filth!_

Sidon slowly leans down and touches the blonde's nose with his, silently asking permission. "If you're uncomfortable at any time, you can stop me." He prefaced before pressing lips to Link's forehead, blazing a trail down his temple and over his cheek bones.

Before, perfectly, their lips meet. Link's mind protests but soon dissipates in a cloud of desire and affection. He kisses back, their lips moving in time. It's slow at first, thorough and thoughtful before evolving into near desperation. Sidon juts his chin forward, kissing deeper, they sigh at the first meeting of tongue. Link loses himself in the sensation, his mind hazy.

Link presses his hands against Sidon's strong chest and pushes him away, breathing deeply. "I-I can't." He chokes, immediately regretting his decision but knowing it's ultimately beneficial for both sides.

Sidon's breath hitches, ragged and desperate for air. "What's wrong my Rose?" He asks. Heartbroken and unsure.

Link bites his lip, heart fluttering at the affectionate name.

"Is it that you don't share the same feelings that I have for you?" Sidon asks, voice cracking as his hold on Link's small hand tightens.

Link shakes his head quickly, hiding his ashamed face in the prince's shoulder. "No, that's not it. I feel the exact same way, it's just........it's just I can't."

"Can't what my Rose?" Sidon ask, carding his fingers through Link's hair.

"I can't pretend this is okay, you're a prince. I'm just a short, weak orphan that nobody wants." Link chokes, the prince cups his cheek and urges out of his shelter in the muscular shoulder.

"Oh Link, you're wrong. I don't care about any of that. None of it matters."

"But what about your people? Your father?"

"I would throw away the throne, the title. If that meant being here, with you."

The two lock eyes. Sidon thumbs away Link's tears, touching foreheads. "Everything is alright." He reassures.

They embrace each other, sharing a kiss.


End file.
